


Fallen Diamond

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dia is back from college for the weekend and helping Yohane get ready for second year exams. Ruby has a complaint to lodge.





	Fallen Diamond

Dia was visiting for the weekend, and Ruby was glad to have her home. The house was lonely without her, and Ruby doubted she'd ever be completely used to it. Dia had gotten a haircut since Ruby had last seen her, her hair now only shoulder length. It was a much more adult look, Ruby thought.

If this had been all, Ruby would have considered it a great weekend of time spent with her big sis. However, Dia wasn't the only one staying over. Yohane was also there. Ruby would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little jealous of her classmate getting the most of her big sister's time, but that wasn't the main problem.

"Um, big sis? Is Yohane-chan staying the night again?" Ruby asked, more nervous than usual.

With a slight blush, Dia nodded. It wasn't a secret that she and Yohane had been in a relationship for a little over a year now, but Dia still wasn't used to talking about it with her little sister.

"Yeah, she's worrying a lot about exams so I've been helping her study." This was true, even if it wasn't the whole truth. After all, when you're in a long distance relationship, it's only natural that you'd wanna do certain things when you get to see each other. Dia reassured herself with this fact regularly. She wasn't a pervert. She was just a normal college student with a healthy sexual appetite. Very healthy.

Ruby took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "A-after you finish studying, can you two... um... try to keep it down?"

"Eh?" Dia froze. She felt faint and like there was a rock in her stomach. Ruby couldn't have heard them last night, right?

Right?

"It made it hard to sleep so..." The red-haired little sister's voice trailed off.

Ruby wasn't the innocent little angel she once was. She knew about sex. Leah and her had their first time together, too. Regardless, hearing her big sister and Yohane going at it like that was still mortifying. Before last night, Ruby had never even heard Dia swear before. Now she'd heard much worse.

"I'll... We'll..." Dia tried and failed a few times to respond. In the end, all she could say was, "I'm sorry."

When Dia stumbled back into her room, Yohane was still at her desk studying. She'd come a long way from her first year days, when she'd whine for ten minutes for every five minutes of study.

"Hey, Dia, come look over this for me," Yohane called out without looking up. Instead, Dia went wordlessly to her bed and flopped onto it, facedown.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh," Dia whined. "I wanna disappear."

Yohane glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Dia, what are you doing? I thought whining was my job," she joked. When Dia didn't even retort, Yohane knew something was wrong. The fallen angel flopped onto the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

After another long groan, Dia answered, "Ruby heard us. Last night."

Silence. Only a few seconds of it, but it seemed to stretch out much longer.

Yohane wrapped her arms around Dia and gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Dia's mood changed from miserable to offended. She shot a glare at the fallen angel beside her. "Yohane. I'm the one who kissed you last night. It's my fault."

Now Yohane was getting annoyed. "Huh? So? I'm the one who started feeling you up! It's my fault!"

Dia sat up. "It's my fault because I'm the one who took things to the bed!"

Yohane threw her hands in the air. "Are you serious? I'm the one who did the fucking!"

At this point, Dia was standing on top of her bed. "And I'm the one who wanted to keep going after!"

BANG! BANG!

The sound of Ruby pounding on the other side of the wall.

Dia and Yohane both sulked and muttered, in unison, "Sorry."


End file.
